It is known to have a retaining-and-centering unit that escort a container through the various machine modules that process the container. At the container outlet, the retaining-and-centering unit releases the container and the travels back to the container inlet to pick up a new container.
The retaining-and-centering units inevitably undergo considerable wear and tear. Like most objects that undergo wear and tear, sooner or later they will break. This poses a difficulty because the entire container-treatment machine must then be stopped. This results in unwanted downtimes of the container-treatment machine.